Quest of fire to forge the Fighter
by potatovodka
Summary: Fighter faces the lowest point in her life. She can either let it beat her or she can conquer it. Rated MA for violence, sexual themes and situations


I do not own Goblin Slayer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: Healing the spirit

...

The time seemed to just creep by for the people who had been held captive by the goblins. Fighter had experienced the worst of it, seeing friends killed before her eyes, and even worse for her, being held down and violated. She wouldn't speak to anyone and would not eat. It came down to the priestesses feeding her mashed food or it seemed as though she wouldn't eat anything. Whenever they would bathe her, she wouldn't let anyone touch her down below.

One of the nuns feared she may be pregnant by the goblins, but didn't say anything to her for fear she may try something in her fragile state. Rumor started spreading among them, and eventually, Fighter caught wind of it. Not wanting to mother a goblin child, but also not wanting to do anything crazy, she sought help to prevent the birth, if there was to be one. She startled everyone at the temple when she started looking through the books in the library. She was looking for any spell or potion to try and stop it.

"Maybe I should ask someone. I don't know magic. I can't even read some of this." Fighter mumbled to herself.

One of the priestesses was the first person she came to. With a book about medical spells and potions in hand, she bowed to the priestess. "Priestess, I humbly ask for your assistance in a matter of grave importance."

"Of course, my child. What do you need?"

"I don't know how to ask this, so I'll just be blunt. I may be pregnant with the child of a goblin." Fighter replied, stunning the priestess. "I don't care the cost, the quest or anything else like that. I do not want to birth one of those terrors unto this world. Is there any spell or potion you could prepare for me that would stop this from happening?" Fighter continued, handing the book to her.

The priestess took the book and looked it over. "I can understand your position, especially given the unspeakable thing that happened to you. I doubt this book holds the information you seek, but I have a book locked away with such information."

Fighter went to her knees and started crying, mainly tears of joy. "Please, I beg you. Let me know what it takes. I will do anything."

"I must go to my chambers. Please go wait with the others. I will return to you momentarily."

Fighter grovelled at her feet. "Thank you, priestess. Thank you so much."

...

Fighter rejoined the other people in the dining hall of the temple, shocking everyone that she actually sat down and began eating without assistance. What came as even more of a surprise was the fact that she had a bit of a smile forming. After she finished eating, she returned her bowl and cutlery. As promised, the priestess returned and took her to the side. "I have the texts I spoke of. There will be a price to pay for using such unusual magic."

"The cost makes no difference to me. Physical, mortal, anything." Fighter responded with vigor.

"You will not bear the goblin child, that much is certain. The cost... is that you will never bear children. Not even human. You will be barren." The Priestess said.

"If i'm even possibly going to return to the life of an adventurer, bearing children will be of no importance."

"I must speak with the others before I can perform this. I know you have no issue with it, but my use of this magic must be reviewed by the others before I may even consider it."

...

The priestess went to meet with the others. She called everyone together and relayed the situation to them. "So, it seems Fighter has heard the rumors and now believes she may be with child. Of goblin."

After some confused whispering among them, the head priestess spoke up. "I take it that I may assume she wishes to not carry the child to term?" She asked, to which the other priestess nodded. "The tome in your grasp contains a spell to make her barren?"

"Yes. I am torn. I want to see this girl recover and get her life back, but at the same time, she would not be able to bear a human child for the rest of her days."

"Your reluctance speaks volumes about your character. However, such dark magic would come at a price to yourself as well. The magic may strike you both barren. As such, I cannot allow this."

...

Priestess returned to Fighter without the book and a saddened expression, which concerned Fighter. "I don't know if I like the way this looks." Fighter said, worried.

"My dear, there are not words to convey my condolences. I am forbidden from using this magic on you."

Fighter stood still, frozen in shock at the realization that she may need to have the goblin child after all. "No... No. Please, please, do something." She started, breaking down into tears again. "I do not want to birth this unholy thing. Please..."

"It hurts me so, but I cannot go against the orders of the high priestess."

...

Several days had gone by, Fighter reverting back slightly, becoming unresponsive and distant again. Despising the idea of mothering such a thing, she found only one other way out. She tied a rope on the rafters, making a noose at the end. She stood on a chair and put her head through the opening. "I'll take you with me. Perhaps the gods can forgive me, since this wretched thing will not be born."

Fighter gathered the strength and kicked the chair from under herself, her weight pulling it tight. Because she wasn't heavy enough , her neck didn't break. The priestess from before heard the noise and started trying to open the door, which was locked. She rammed against the door several times and it finally gave way. She saw Fighter hanging there and rushed over. She picked up a knife from the table in her room and cut the rope, letting her down. Fighter coughed and pushed her back. "Can't you see what I'm trying to do?" She asked, a look of sadness and disappointment about her.

"You cannot do this, especially not in this Temple."

Taking advantage of her confusion, Fighter grabbed the knife and put it to her own throat. Priestess stopped her before she could do anything. "NO! I will not allow you to kill yourself!"

"Do you understand what it's like to be held down and have every hole on your body desecrated by goblins? My flower was taken, I can't sit right still because they forced themselves in me back there, and everything tastes like a goblin to me. Add to that, I can't even decide how to handle my pregnancy?"

Priestess tossed the knife over to the door to get it away from her. "This is not the way to handle this. I don't know what to tell you, and I do feel horrible. But you cannot kill yourself."

"Then what do I do?"

The look of despair on her face made the priestess feel even worse. She wanted to help but couldn't go against the wishes of the high priestess. "I've not an idea. I am truly sorry."

"I can't... I can't go on..." Fighter broke down and cried as she laid on the floor.

...

As a precaution, the priestesses removed anything that could be used as a weapon from her room. She could not have a belt, as they feared she may try to hang herself again. She also had a nun with her every moment of the day, in case she tried something. She prayed at the shrine every day, hoping for a sign that she would be okay. No response ever came from on high.

Finally, when Fighter went to the restroom to relieve herself, she had horrible pains. She started bleeding from her lady area, which was a welcomed sight to her. She asked to pray at the shrine again. She went on her knees and then bowed to it. "It would appear that my prayers have been answered. I know not the workings of the Divine, but I believe that you have blessed me by passing my water so I may not mother a goblin. I am eternally grateful. On return from any quest, I shall pay tribute to you."

Fighter left the shrine and went to speak with the priestess who saved her from hanging herself. "You certainly look chipper. I take it you've had a change of heart?"

"In a way, yes. I will not be birthing the goblin after all. I thank you for saving me, and I would like to apologize to you for my actions." Fighter said as she bowed.

"Since you are no longer concerned of your pregnancy, maybe we can let you have your privacy again."

"Thank you. I have no more will to harm myself. It will still take some time to get over the physical act, but I will endure."

"You do look much better. What would you like to do now?"

Just as she was about to answer, the Goblin Slayer himself walked through the door. He handed Fighter a bone which was made into a dagger. "This is for you. It was fashioned from the bone of a hobgoblin. The one who tossed you around. It came from his arm, because his head was not intact enough to retrieve anything from."

She took the dagger and looked at it closely. "So, he's dead?"

"All of them from that nest are, yes."

Fighter looked at him, then to the priestess and back to him. "Thank you. I'll keep this with me always." She looked back to the priestess. "I'd like to travel and adventure again. I won't take such a big risk again, but I want to fight for the innocent people."

...


End file.
